


My love for my partner

by kessilover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessilover/pseuds/kessilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Old flames ignite anew?" She has no idea how close to the heart that statement is. If she only knew. Merlin thought as he starts mesmerized by Morgana's beauty. It has been ten years since he's last seen her and yet, she still manages to steal his breath away just like she used to do a decade ago. A modern Mergana about a high school reunion AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love for my partner

Merlin approached the long table, he gestured to the man standing behind it to give him a drink.

Soft music filled the air; his heartbeats matched the slow rhythm. Once the glass was in his hand, Merlin thanked the wine waiter and spun around to look at the dancing floor.

Few couples were locked in their own world swaying slowly to the music that was playing. Among these people, Merlin could see Gwen and Arthur, engrossed in an embrace, her head is on his shoulders and his hand was on the small of her back.

His doubt about coming to the party had begun to lessen. Seeing all these people reminded him of the good times he'd had in Camelot High. There might have been bad memories too, but now, he was only present there for the good ones.

Merlin smiled; he'd drink to that. To the good times.

He lifted the glass to his lips and before it touched them, he heard; "Old flames ignite anew?"

His heart might have stopped beating.

That voice; soft and playful, he'd recognize it, anywhere and anytime.

Merlin lowered his glass of wine, hesitated before he turned his head toward her. She was as beautiful as always. Her raven locks were set loose, cascading down and framing her face.

She was enchanting. He didn't allow his eyes to roam anywhere else. Her face alone had already managed to steal his breath away.

Her advancement ceased, a toothy grin played on her lips. "Fancy meeting you here, Merlin."

Merlin had no reply to that. He was still speechless. So, he just hummed and nodded his head.

Morgana Pendragon, she presented both the good and the bad of his years as a teenager in Camelot High.

It is never easy to be head over heels with the most beautiful girl in the school. It was just his luck that he'd fallen for Morgana.

The woman stopped next to him, her attention went to the man serving wine. She asked for a glass and waited for her order.

Merlin used to the small period of silence to collect his thoughts, regained control over his emotions. His grip around the cup tightened and he swallowed. He blinked twice, took couple of deep breaths and by the time Morgana was standing by his side, Merlin thought that he'd mustered enough composure.

Their shoulders were almost touching and Merlin didn't know if she'd stood this close to him on purpose.

"So," Morgana said, sipping from her drink. "You didn't answer my question."

He might look calm on the outside, by on the inside, he was screaming. "Really?" he asked with a frown. "I didn't hear it."

She quirked an eyebrow, "I asked if the old flames were reignited."

His breath hitched in his throat, was it that obvious? Could Morgana tell what the mere sight of her had done to him?

"What?" he stuttered, "What are you taking about?" He'd deny it for as long as he could. He'd managed to conceal it ten years ago, he could do it again.

"Arthur and Gwen." Morgana replied, her smile faltering.

"Oh," Merlin breathed out, his eyes landing on the couple in question. "Yeah, it seems to be so."

The sight he'd had on the dancing couple was blocked when Morgana stood before him. "Who did you think I was talking about?" She asked with smirk.

 _My crush on you,_  Merlin thought. Instead, he answered, "No one. I just found your question unclear."

She chuckled and returned to his side, "How long did it take them to fall into each other's arms."

He needed to calm his nerves; Merlin took a big gulp from his drink. "They ignored each other for about an hour. Talked and caught up an hour later and now, as you can see; they are having a good time."

"And I missed it." Morgana sounded sad, "Damn it."

"Yeah well, you're almost three hours late. You missed a lot of things." He pointed out.

Morgana bumped him with her shoulder, "I'm not late. I came right on time."

Merlin snorted; his nervousness waning. "You're not late but everyone else is simply early, right?"

She laughed and came to stand in front of him again, "You're quoting the princess' diaries."

He confirmed with a nod. "I am."

"So, I'm the queen." She said with cheekily smile.

He sipped from his wine, "But you're not a queen. You're a commoner."

She puffed, "True, but admit it, if I were a queen I would have been a great one."

"Somehow, I have my doubts." He replied playfully.

"Arse." Morgana whispered, "You're lucky I'm not a queen, you would have been hanged for insulting me."

"And that is why I have my doubts."

Her laughter took him by surprise. She leaned closer and put her palm on his forearm. His heart skipped a beat.

"Nice comeback." She told him.

"Thank you," he stuttered, he pretended as though he was going to get a refill to break away from her touch. However, Morgana snatched the glass from between his fingers; she disposed both it and hers on the table and linked her arms around his.

So much from trying to escape her.

"What are you doing?" he asked when she began to drag him with her.

"We're going to dance."

"What?" Merlin halted suddenly and retracted his hand. "No. I don't dance."

"Come on, Merlin. It's just dancing." She tried to grab him again but he stepped away from her.

"Don't force me Morgana. I don't want to." He said sternly and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"All right." Morgana conceded; hands up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…."

He cut her off, "No need to apologize, Morgana, it's okay."

Merlin felt ashamed for being rude with her. She was trying to be nice with him. However, he practically snapped at her.

"Is everything all right with you Merlin?" Morgana asked, her worry evident.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, Gwen and Arthur are happy, even after not talking to each other for almost nine years. Everyone in here is happy. But not you. You still think you're fine?"

"I am happy." He insisted, tensely. He didn't know how she managed to see right through him.

She remarked, gesturing to their surroundings. "You're sulking and watching other people be happy."

"I'm happy." He still said, with a nervous smile.

Morgana sighed, "Come with me," She said and once again, she got a hold of his hand. She intertwined her fingers through his.

Before he got to protest, she had already started to drag him away from the party.

It had been ten years since he had last set a foot in these halls, yet before they made the last turn, Merlin knew exactly where Morgana was leading him.

"I don't think we're supposed to be in here." He told her as they entered the classroom.

She shrugged, released him and turned on the light. "No one has to know."

Merlin looked around him, the board, the stools; he'd had great time in this room. The best of his life.

Somehow, Morgana knew that.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked, sitting on one of the stools.

She titled her head. "It's silly but I think you've always looked happy when…"

"I'm in a chemistry class?" He supplied with a laugh.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, "I remember the way your face light up and you're always smiling and laughing. You used to love chemistry."

Merlin laughed, "It wasn't the love of the subject that made me happy, Morgana."

"Then what it was?"

Merlin hesitated before answering. He was sure that there was no going back after telling this. Yet, he knew that a heavy load would be lifted off his shoulders once he came clean about what was on his mind. "My love for my partner." He said slowly and fixed his gaze on Morgana to gauge her reaction. After all, Morgana had been his partner in chemistry class .

She didn't look alarmed, nor surprised. She just looked relieved with a dreamy expression. "Finally! Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?"


End file.
